


satisfied (rewind)

by schuylering (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/schuylering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[FULL COMPANY]<br/>Number three—</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[LAURENS]<br/>I love him more than I could ever describe<br/>I will never find anyone like him for all my life<br/>I can't tell him that I need him, I'll stand silently aside<br/>He's not mine<br/>I will say "I'm fine"<br/>I'll be lying</i>
</p><p> </p><p>["satisfied" rewritten from laurens's point of view]</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfied (rewind)

**Author's Note:**

> i know a lot’s been done around the idea of satisfied as a duet between angelica and laurens, which i think is super cool, but the idea of rewriting the whole song for laurens got stuck in my head one day and wouldn’t leave me alone until i was hammering out this thing. 
> 
> the whole song obviously doesn’t work--the whole beginning and ending are pretty unsalvageable, and while the spoken(ish) parts between alexander and angelica can be rewritten pretty easily (ah: “you strike me as someone who has never been satisfied” / jl: “i’m sure i don’t know what you mean--” / ah: “i’ll explain myself: you’re like me. . .” etc.) i think it fails to capture their characters and ends up falling flat, so i didn’t include it here.

[LAURENS]  
I remember that night I just might  
Remember that night for the rest of my days

I remember us soldier boys  
Tripping over ourselves in just a haze

I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place

But Alexander, I'll never forget the first  
Time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame

[FULL COMPANY]  
This is not a game

[LAURENS]  
So so so—  
So this is what it feels like to find some-  
One right at your level—where the hell is my mind? Numb  
With need with this feeling with the heat of the fight  
It's like wakin' up and seein' the light—you feel me, right?  
We talked for maybe two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of gamble, it's a bit of a chance. He's a  
Bit of a flirt, but he ain't lookin’ askance  
He hasn't got the family, the dad or the mansion  
He hasn't got the pressure, just the will to advance  
He's ev’rything I want, ev’rything I can't have

But he's handsome, and boy does he know it  
Smart, fast, and he ain't 'fraid to show it  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see Eliza's face and she is—

[ELIZA]  
Helpless...

[LAURENS]  
And her eyes are just—

[ELIZA]  
Helpless... 

[LAURENS]  
And for him she's just—

[ELIZA]  
Helpless... 

[LAURENS]  
And it's clear what I'm in  
Three fundamental reasons why I just can't win:

[FULL COMPANY]  
Number one—

[LAURENS]  
I was born in a world in which  
My love for him is a secret which  
Might get us shunned and might burden  
Us all our lives—it's a crime, for one  
So he's bold, sometimes reasonless, and the gossip in  
New York City is just pitiless  
And then our lives would be merciless  
Still—that doesn't mean I want him any less

[FULL COMPANY]  
Number two—

[LAURENS]  
He writes to me that he's assigned a post and  
It'll be soon that he rides  
And next time we meet that he'll have a bride; I take that in stride  
I know that we are out of time, I  
Stay at his side  
And now I stand helpless here tonight  
I can never be satisfied

[FULL COMPANY]  
Number three—

[LAURENS]  
I love him more than I could ever describe  
I will never find anyone like him for all my life  
I can't tell him that I need him, I'll stand silently aside  
He's not mine  
I will say "I'm fine"  
I'll be lying

But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if we'd had more time, more liberty

At least now we'll return to the fight  
At least I'll keep his eyes in my life

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr [here](http://schuylering.tumblr.com/post/137428648043/i-know-a-lots-been-done-around-the-idea-of).


End file.
